


Welcome to the Eggverse

by SadyetHappy, Spectral_Aspen



Series: Voltron: Eggverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Worldbuilding, ace culture, eggverse, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadyetHappy/pseuds/SadyetHappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen





	Welcome to the Eggverse

This is an introduction/warning page to the world of the Eggverse that SadyetHappy and I have come up with.

It is entirely headcanons that could potentially fit into the Voltron Legendary Defender Universe, because aside from that one shady scene with Haggar remembering that Lotor is her kid (which is an all around sketchy scene and has the potential to be inaccurate) there is little to no mention of the reproductive methods of any species much less ones concerning Alteans aside from the generic "oh look a small adult/baby is shown to exist because we can't explicitly state these two characters did their equivalent of sex". SadyetHappy and I both fall under the lovely Asexual umbrella and so we wanted to create an entire species whose reproduction had nothing whatsoever to do with sex and everything to do with good energy and cuddling. 

This was initially sparked by a comment on some form of social media where someone joked that Allura would be horrified to learn of Pidge's periods (because periods in space with no supplies must be _extremely_ unpleasant and of course at least somebody else knows right?) and so SadyetHappy and I started writing and then a few day later and after much discussion and debating we had this. 

Our writing process is SadyetHappy making things interesting with crazy suggestions while I bash my head into the nearest flat surface and say _what???_ and also _that makes no sense I need it to make sense, 'scuse me while I write paragraphs making the BS you just dared to utter in my presence make some sense_.

There are a lot of run-on sentences to be read in the following little headcanon pages. I always do my best to review things and find spelling/grammatical errors but honestly my thoughts are very run-on and it tends to come out in our headcanons. SadyetHappy is better about this than I am, but I write most of the biology stuff because I'm in nursing school so...

Feel free to comment and talk to us about what you think of any of our ideas! We're kinda proud of all the cool stuff we came up with, even if it's all crazy.


End file.
